You're All That I need
by phobos13
Summary: Hermione's left Ron? What's going on here? RHr and HD
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Hey! Glad to see ya! This story is a sequel to "His Angel" and "Here We Go Again" but you don't necessarily have to have read those for this to make sense. 

WARNING: MPREG ALERT. This story contains slash and Mpreg. If that squicks you, please don't read. Also, OOCness at times.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe.

You're All That I need

Chapter One

Ron walked through the door of his flat after a hard day at the Ministry. He came home looking for some comfort, but instead found his wife, Hermione, in their bedroom packing. 

"What're you doing?" asked Ron, looking taken aback. Hermione didn't look up.

"Where were you today?" she asked, ignoring his question. "Did you remember you promised me you'd be there? I waited for an hour. You could have at least called." It was obvious she was angry. Her face had a red tinge to it, but she remained cool, not raising her voice once. 

"I was busy," Ron responded immediately. 

"Oh, just like you were too 'busy' during my other doctors appointments? Just like you were too 'busy' to help me with the nursery? It's obvious you don't want me or this baby around, _Ronald_.I'm leaving." Hermione slammed her trunk shut and rushed past Ron, who didn't dare get in her way. He stayed in that same spot until he heard the door slam behind her. Slumping to the ground, he dissolved in to tears. 

* * *

Harry opened his door to find Hermione, who had knocked. Her face was red and tear stained and she immediately threw himself around his neck, breaking down again. Harry gently moved Hermione from the door to the living room couch. She buried her face in his chest, clutching the front of his t-shirt tightly, as he just stroked her hair and back. About fifteen minutes later, her tears started to subside and Harry finally decided to speak.

"Hermione, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He looked down at her blotchy face as she quietly sobbed, "he doesn't love me" and started crying hysterically again. 

Draco Malfoy decided to walk in at that particular moment. He was soaking wet and completely naked, carrying a string of Christmas lights.

"Harry, have you seen my…" He trailed off, looking at the scene on the couch. Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. Draco, getting the hint, retreated to the bedroom.

"Hermione, calm down," Harry said in a soothing voice. "How can you be sure he doesn't love you?"

"He told me." She looked up and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Not with words, but his actions. I can just sense it. He doesn't love me or our baby," She paused, wiping away fresh tears. "I left him, Harry," she said quietly, a single tear falling down her face. Harry was ready for her to break down again, but it didn't happen. "Do you think I could stay here for a few days? Just until I find somewhere else to go? I would go to my parents, but they live so far away and I don't really want to talk to them about this right now and-"

"Hermione, slow down! Draco and I would love to have you. You'll stay here until after the baby is born. You need someone to look after you. No arguments," he added as Hermione opened her mouth to speak. 

"Thank you," she said starting to sob again. 

Half an hour later, Harry was able to pull Hermione into the bathroom, where he drew her a hot bath. After she was finished, Harry tucked her into bed in the guest room. 

"Goodnight, love. Everything will be fine, I promise," he said, kissing her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. 

Harry went to his own bedroom and found Draco, propped up against the headboard, reading a book. 

"What was that all about?" Draco asked setting down his book on the nightstand. 

" I don't know. But whatever Ron's done this time, he's _really _screwed up. She says she's left him." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"She wouldn't tell you?" Harry shook his head.

"All she would say was that he doesn't love her or their baby. She was hysterical. I didn't want to press it." Draco nodded his head as Harry settled into bed next to him. They curled up together and quickly fell asleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey kids, I'm back! You thought you got rid of me but you were wrong. Anyway, sorry for the long delay, even though I got _zero _reviews for the first chapter. But I'm not bitter.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything relating to Harry Potter, nor do I want to make money off of this. I'm just very bored.

WARNING: This story contains Slash and Mpreg, so if that squicks you, don't say I didn't warn you.

You're All that I Need: Chapter 2

Three months past since Hermione left Ron. She was now seven months pregnant, and Harry and Draco were helping her prepare. They had thrown her a baby shower and were even giving her name suggestions. Hermione's emotional wounds had healed some, but she still refused to talk about between her and Ron. Draco and Harry respected her wishes of not wanting to see Ron, so they always gave her fair warning before he came over. Hermione went as far as bringing all of her work materials to Harry's so she wouldn't have to see Ron at work. She also pointed out that it would be easier for her to work from home as she grew nearer her due date.

Recently, Draco had become very interested in Hermione's pregnancy. He asked her all sorts of questions, like what it felt like to be pregnant, or if she hoped she would have a girl or a boy. He loved feeling the baby kick, and was amazed how something so small and delicate could be so complex. Hermione was starting to become suspicious, and soon, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Draco asked. Harry was at the office.

" You know you can. What is it?" Hermione said as she dried the dish she had just washed.

"Tell me if I'm crossing any lines here, I don't want to open any old wounds, but-" Draco paused, scrunching his face in a quizzical expression, "how did you tell Ron you were pregnant?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Draco, you're not!" Draco bit his lip and nodded. Hermione let out a squeal of delight and threw her arms around him. "Oh Draco! Male pregnancies are very rare, but I've been so interested in them since I had first heard it was possible in the wizarding world. I want to be there with you every step of the way! Oh, but I'm so happy for you and Harry- Harry! You haven't told him yet?" Hermione released her grip.

"No, I can never seem to find the right moment." Hermione thought for a minute.

"Tonight. I'm going to my parent's house to pick up some of my old baby things. While I'm gone, and the two of you are cuddling on the couch or something romantic," she paused and grinned, "just tell him. He will be so thrilled! Oh and I won't tell him you told me. Let him think he's the first to know." Hermione smiled. "Oh this is so amazing! The miracle of life! I'm going to go get ready to go to my parents'." She noticed the worried face he had. "Don't worry. Harry loves you and this will just add to it. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Hermione left a few hours later, giving Draco a peck on the cheek. "Everything will be fine." She whispered, as Harry came in from work. Three hours later, she returned with a box of her old pjs, blankets, and toys under her arm. She walked into the flat and was greeted by the sound of laughter coming from the living room.

"Hermione, is that you?" She heard Harry call.

"Yeah. You'll never believe the things my parents dressed me in." She shook her head in disgust and walked into the living room where Harry had Draco's hands in his.

"Hermione, were going to be parents! Draco's pregnant!" Harry stood up, helping Draco. Hermione sat down her box and gave Harry and Draco a big hug.

"Congratulations! You'll be wonderful parents! I'm so happy for you!" she said in what she hoped sounded like a surprised voice.

The three of them then headed into the kitchen where Harry made tea. Hermione showed them some of her old baby clothes and Draco commented on the bad taste muggles have. They stayed up late reminiscing of their school days and thinking about what the new generation would bring. Draco and Harry finally headed off to bed together, leaving Hermione cold and alone her bed. _It's for the best_, she thought as she cuddled up in the blankets and drifted in to a dreamless sleep.

tbc


End file.
